Marry You
by deathwinged
Summary: He had reasons and plans...


**Marry You**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

A/N 1: Song and title is from Bruno Mar's song, Marry You.

* * *

Another fic that I wrote on my phone. Can be paired with So Far Away, but can be a one-shot.

* * *

_It's a beautiful night,__  
__We're looking for something dumb to do.__  
__Hey baby,__  
__I think I wanna marry you.  
_

To love was something that didn't come easily to him. He had this tough shell around him ever since he was little. He kept things on his radar and his guard up. With that, that's what made him such a great police officer. That was until the hurricane named McNally came into his life.

_Is it the look in your eyes,__  
__Or is it this dancing juice?__  
__Who cares baby,__  
__I think I wanna marry you.  
_

Slowly came down his wall and his shell was starting to crack. His heart was no longer cold, but was being filled with something he had never really felt with any other girl before. Looking up at the scene before him he couldn't help but list some of the reasons why he loved her.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,__  
__No one will know,__  
__Come on girl.__  
__Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,__  
__Shots of patron,__  
__And it's on girl.  
_

He loved that she just had to nit pick at everything he said, even if she was just doing it to bug him.

He loved that she cared too much about everything and everyone.

He loved that she always stood her ground and fought for what she believed in.

He loved that she trusted him with everything he had. He made the choice to protect her and he was going to do just that, for as long as he lived.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;__  
__Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;__  
__And we'll go, go, go, go-go.__  
__If you're ready, like I'm ready.  
_

He loved every chance they were partnered up.

He loved that it was her that arrested him and not anyone else.

He loved that she broke him out of his shell.

_Cause it's a beautiful night,__  
__We're looking for something dumb to do.__  
__Hey baby,__  
__I think I wanna marry you.  
_

He loved when they fought and loved when they made up.

He loved her eyes.

He loved her gorgeous smile.

He loved how she got shy at times and didn't know what to say.

_Is it the look in your eyes,__  
__Or is it this dancing juice?__  
__Who cares baby,__  
__I think I wanna marry you.  
_

He loved everything about her.

He loved the whole package that was Andy McNally.

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

_So whatcha wanna do?__  
__Let's just run girl.__  
__If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.__  
__No, I won't blame you;__  
__It was fun girl.  
_

But most of all, he loved that he loved her. He loved the way and the reasons why he loved her. That was all he needed.

Walking over to the forms before, he sat down next to them. Smiling at the beautiful woman beside him, he enjoyed the warm rays that were shinning down on them. Soon he was joined by the sounds of laughter from the little boy that had been sitting in between the two. The little boy had all of his toys spread out before him and was trying his best to push all of them towards his father, showing that he wanted to play.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no__  
__Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah__  
__And we'll go, go, go, go-go.__  
__If you're ready, like I'm ready.  
_

_Cause it's a beautiful night,__  
__We're looking for something dumb to do.__  
__Hey baby,__  
__I think I wanna marry you.  
_

This is what he lived for now. He had the two most precious things in his life and lived each day as it were his last. He had Andy and their son. He never thought he'd ever have a life like this.

_Is it the look in your eyes,__  
__Or is it this dancing juice?__  
__Who cares baby,__  
__I think I wanna marry you._

_Just say I do,__  
__Tell me right now baby,__  
__Tell me right now baby.  
_

Sam had only wished that he could have said I loved you one more time, to kiss her, hug her, laugh with, and bicker. His life flashed before his eyes and saw what he had and what he could have had.

As the bullet pierced through him, the only thought he had was of Andy. This was not the way he saw himself going, but in a way it was perfect. "Life of the police officer" he once said, "Take it with pride".

_Cause it's a beautiful night,__  
__We're looking for something dumb to do.__  
__Hey baby,__  
__I think I wanna marry you.  
_

With his last breaths he thought about all of the things he wanted to do and say. He wanted to make it official, he wanted to move in together, get married, and have kids. But he couldn't now. He wished he had done all of that before this moment. Smiling, his last thoughts were of her and how she was worth more than anything on the planet.

Closing his eyes, he entered his place where they were together and with everything they wanted, with everything that they were supposed to have.

_Is it the look in your eyes,__  
__Or is it this dancing juice?__  
__Who cares baby,__  
__I think I wanna marry you.  
_

_

* * *

_

Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
